


We really need to go!

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Desperation Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, adoption mention, foster mention, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are heading out for a lovely evening with their friends Raven and Octavia.  Lexa makes a special request of Clarke that leads them to a new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We really need to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first Clexa fic, my first fic in a very very long time, and it's completely unbeta'd and written in about 3 hours. All horrible mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is a Five Times > One Time Fic, with Desperation Play throughout, so if that's not your thing, you know, that's what the X at the top right is for.

1

"Clarke, we're going to be late, we really need to go!" Lexa is always concerned with being punctual, but there's more  
than the usual insistance in her tone. Clarke doesn't understand what has her so worried about being exactly on time for a  
dinner with her friends from college, but she heads to the front door and slips her shoes on anyway. She catches Lexa  
staring out of the corner of her eyes and smiles. They're meeting Raven and Octavia at a steak house downtown, so she just  
found her simple black dress and her most comfortable pair of matching shoes, Lexa has seen her in this exact outfit at  
least a dozen times since they married two years ago, and she still makes Clarke feel like she hasn't seen anything this  
beautiful in years. Of course, seeing Lexa in that perfectly tailored white button down and pants that made her ass look  
so fantastic Clarke saw it in her dreams, she really couldn't blame her

"Fine, but no blaming me if I pee on your seats because Someone was in too much of a rush to let their wife spend  
five minutes in the bathroom." Clarke kids with no real censure in her tone. She's dying to see her best friends and find  
out what kind of news would have them travelling this far for dinner on a Wednesday. She walks right past Lexa and  
forgets about it entirely, pulling out her phone to let Raven know they're on the way. She doesn't hear the catch in  
Lexa's breath or see the slight pink floating up to her cheeks.

"Noted Clarke," Lexa whispers as she heads towards the drivers seat. As she slides down into the luxurious seats she  
glances over as she sees Clarke texting the girls. She pulls out of their driveway and tries to focus on the  
road in front of her instead of the Goddess in the seat next to her.

This is going to be a good night.

2 

Lexa follows Clarke's lead into the restaurant and directly towards the table Octavia was waving from. She notices a  
small line at the door, and knows that Raven and Octavia couldn't have been more than five minutes ahead of them. Either  
Raven turned on her full flirting charm with the hostess (and Octavia didn't seem nearly annoyed enough to have  
watched that happen recently) or the girls had made reservations. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Hey Bitches!" Octavia exclaims, not caring in the slightest about the handful of looks she gets from tables around them.  
Raven lifts her arm away from her girlfriend's slender waist and Octavia jumps up to hug Clarke. 

Clarke pulls her in tight for a few heartbeats and softly mutters "we've missed you guys, what was with dropping off  
the face of the earth last week?"

"We headed up to Mt. Weather for a few days, left everything else behind," Octavia answered, glancing down  
at the floor a bit. "We would have mentioned it, but it was very last second and we didn't want anyone to feel left out  
or..."

"Woah, Octavia, it's absolutely fine," Clarke assured her. Clarke has known Octavia since freshman year and she doesn't  
remember her ever seeming this nervous or lost for words. She takes O's hand as she sits next to Lexa, bringing her in  
next to Raven, just as the waiter walks up to the table.

"Good Evening, my name is John, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start everyone off with drinks?"

Clarke glances at the winelist, getting ready to order the second-cheapest Red on the menu when Lexa pipes up before she  
has the chance to find it.

"We'll have two coffee's please." Clarke glances as Lexa with surprise, in the entire time they've been together she thinks this is  
the first time Lexa has ever ordered for her. Octavia orders a white wine and Raven gets her usual house ale, and their  
Waiter is gone before it has a chance to register.

"We're having coffee, huh?" Lexa glances down before looking at her sheepishly. Clarke sees something vaguely vulnerable  
in those amazing green eyes, and has already decided to drop it before Lexa answers.

"I just thought we might be up a bit later than usual tonight." Lexa offers. "This way neither of us will be falling  
asleep on the way home."

"Why Mrs. Griffin, that sounds as though you have ulterior motives" Clarke replies coyly, her smile giving away exactly  
what she's thinking about.

"I surely have no idea what you're trying to imply Mrs. Griffin," Lexa matches. They break into giggles before Raven  
groans.

"You two are the biggest saps I've ever met," Raven says with only fake mockery in her voice, "and may I remind you, I  
know this one's brother." Octavia grimaces at the thought, obviously thinking of some incident from the Blake house.

Their server returns with the drinks, and Clarke begins stirring sugar into her coffee, her face puckering up in a  
sympathetic reaction as Lexa sips her black coffee. How she can drink something so bitter as though it was her sacred  
obligation Clarke had never understood, but she was more than happy to spend the rest of their lives trying to find  
out.

3

Octavia gets up from the table, says she needs to hit the Ladies room and that she'll be right back. Lexa notices Clarke  
start to rise to follow her, and quickly asks Raven the only thing she can think of that Clarke will want to stay to  
hear the answer to.

"So, Raven, how long until I can expect to see my bridesmaid's dress?" Clarke sits right back down, looking at Lexa with  
a shocked expression but really taking ever detail on her best friend's face.

"Wait, how did you know?" Raven looks stunned. "If Octavia let something slip, I swear I'm gonna..."

"I didn't know Raven, I deduced. Octavia didn't tell me anything, it just seemed to be the most logical explination for  
a few things I noticed. Why you've asked us out to dinner for the first time since you told us you were finally dating.  
Why you dropped everything for a week, although you know you really are supposed to have the wedding before you do the  
honeymoon." Clarke almost broke out laughing - catching their friends in a secret like this is so completely her spouse  
it made her dread ever having to plan a surprise party. Luckily watching Lexa's brain at work also happens to really,  
really do it for her.

"No you don't understand..." Raven pauses, then continues, "okay, yes, you're right, but that's not what we were doing  
last week. And before you ask, there's no way I'm saying anything about that before Octavia gets back. We both know my  
fiancee would not do well in prison, and she would absolutely kill me."

"Kill you for what?" Octavia chimes in from behind as she slides back into her seat. Raven looks horrified until Clarke  
answers in her place.

"For my sexy genius of a partner getting you guys to admit what everyone's known for months." Octavia tries to look  
annoyed for a few seconds, but the smile gives her away quickly. 

Clarke thinks there are definitely some conversations you never want to miss.

4

John the server clears the table and drops off the bill. Octavia and Clarke both go for it as usual Octavia wins by a  
nanosecond only to realize that Lexa somehow managed to pay the bill before it had even arrived (a tweet about a lovely  
couple celebrating their engagement here followed by a quick DM back and forth with the manager.) Clarke looked over at  
Lexa with amazement, feeling incredibly lucky that she had managed to find her soulmate and they had both made it through.

"So," Clarke says, turning her full attention on the two friends still keeping a secret, "what else is going on besides  
you finally realizing that you've already been married since Senior year?" Raven looks at Octavia, Octavia takes a deep  
breath and nods, and words start spilling from Raven's mouth.

"We've been looking into adoption and we found a boy and he's the smartest and sweetest kid in the world and we decided  
that living together is enough for just us but we wanted him to know that his Moms will always be there and..." the  
combination of anxiety and pure joy in Raven's voice makes Clarke melt and she's overjoyed. She hears the last bit of  
Octavia's version to Lexa...

"stable family environment is one of the major considerations. Plus, I got her to agree to get a horse by our tenth  
anniversary, so I really need to lock this down." Lexa is a little bit in shock - partially that she never even suspected  
anything like this, partially because she and Clarke weren't even having this discussion yet. She knew that they had  
been together longer (due to a semester abroad that Clarke still called "you leaving me") but as they were always the more  
traditional couple, she assumed that they would be first in this part as well.

She notices Clarke start to figit in her seat a little bit. She moves her hand inperseptibly under the table and onto  
Clarke's dress at her upper thigh, then waits for a brief lull in the conversation as Raven and Octavia start talking  
to each other more than to them. She leans over and whispers impossibly softly into Clarke's ear.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't, Okay? Stay here with me, sit here next to me." Clarke lets out a soft groan of  
frustration and Lexa rewards her with running her hand down to her bare skin, then gliding her fingers genly around the hem  
of her dress. "I promise I am going to make this worth your while. Now ask a question so we don't seem rude."

5

"We're so incredibly happy for you! If everything works out, how long do you think it's going to be?" Clarke is getting  
more than a little antsy (for more than one reason), but she manages to keep it out of her voice as she directs her attention  
back to Raven.

"Well, we've already done a lot of the preparation, and we spent this last week meeting with the agency and starting the  
application. Depending on how the screening goes it could go really quickly, or they could give us a list of things we..."  
Raven is interrupted a ringtone neither Clarke or Lexa has ever heard before. Octavia pulls out her phone and answers it,  
turning away from the table with a finger pressed against the other ear to block out the sounds of a busy restaurant.

"Damn, babe, we have to go," Octavia says, hanging up and turning back to face Raven. "That was the agency, they've  
scheduled our surprise inspection and we have to be home in an hour." Turning to Clarke and Lexa she apologises, "they  
wouldn't usually do an inspection until they're ready to finalize so..."

"Go, please" Lexa stands up and pulls Raven into a fierce hug. "We're so happy for you both, and we know you're going to  
make incredible parents. This boy is so lucky to find you, and he's never going to forget it, I promise you." Lexa felt her  
voice begin to choke up unexpectedly, she didn't think this would strike so close to home. She wasn't in an orphanage from  
a young age, she was in the foster system for barely a year before her older sister managed to get custody. She covered her  
sudden emotional outburst as Clarke let go of Octavia long enough for her to hug her as well. "Let us know when things  
are settled and we'll start spoiling..."

"Aden," Octavia said, "his name is Aden. I can't wait for you both to meet him, he's going to have the best aunties in the  
world." Raven looked at the time on her phone and indicated that they really needed to go. Making their final goodbyes,  
they head out, and they would be running if it wasn't for all those pesky people in the way.

Clarke and Lexa go off to the car, arms wrapped around each other's wastes, talking about how happy O and Raven were,  
how huge a step this was for them and how absolutely sure they seemed. Reading into the subtext, they were both using their  
friends to explore their own feelings and fears. It felt like this was a conversation they would be having in the near  
future, but tonight could be just about tonight.

 

6 

About midway through the drive home, Clarke asks "So, do you want to tell me why I haven't been allowed to go to the  
bathroom all night?" Lexa's voice remained calm and flirty, but the white knuckles on the steering wheel would have given  
her away if Clarke had noticed.

"I never once said you weren't allowed," Lexa rebuts, "I simply asked you to hold on. That's what I want, I want you to  
Hold. On." As she speaks, Lexa's breathing gets a little out of control, just thinking about Clarke and how full she must  
be was so fucking hot. Clarke does notice that, as well as the blush starting to spread across the part of Lexa's chest  
not covered by the shirt. She doesn't really understand what's going on, but knowing the effect it's having on Lexa  
is enough to inspire her to play along.

"I know baby, but I didn't realize how badly I needed to go, and now I need to go So. Bad." Clarke smiles, excited by  
playing this game that she doesn't know the rules to. It's Lexa's turn to squirm in her seat, and Clarke knows it has  
nothing to do with her bladder. "I'm so full and it's so hard to hold everything in. I'm getting desperate babe, fuck"  
Clarke knows from the rest of their bedroom activity how much Lexa loves it when she swears, she doesn't think this would  
be any different.

"We're almost there, you just have to hold it for a little while longer." Lexa almost moans 'hold', it's getting far  
harder for her to concentrate on anything other than driving. "I need you to do that for me, okay? Just hold on baby" Lexa  
knows Clarke is playing along at this point, and that fact alone is getting her so wet it's hard to believe. She glances up  
at the stars, thanking whatever force or power their might be for dropping Clarke Griffin onto her world.

"Ohhhh it's so hard," Clarke moans, "how long do I have to hold this for? Can we stop somewhere on the way?" She thinks she  
understands at least part of this new kink, Lexa likes denying her. While she's definitely full after an entire meal and  
those cups of coffee, she knows she can hold out. This will just be for Lexa's benefit(mostly)."

"No baby, there aren't any public bathrooms between here and home," Lexa says, almost certainly lying. "We're almost there,  
just hold on for me a little longer. You're doing so good Clarke, you are such a good girl." They're coming up to the exit  
that will take them home now, about five minutes away. Lexa thinks about 'accidentally' missing the exit and adding another  
ten minutes, but that might be a bit much.

"I'm trying so hard for you baby, I want to hold it for you but it's getting so full." 'Fuck' thinks Clarke, 'praising me  
is absolutely not fair.' "Can't you just stop on the side of the road? I'll pee outside, I don't care." She sees a twitch on Lexa's  
face with that one, it doesn't seem like the act of urinating is what Lexa is after, just the holding on. Clarke's a bit  
relieved, there isn't anything she wouldn't try once for Lexa, but that would be a lot for one night.

"No baby, you can't pee outside, that would be dirty." Lexa's having a little difficulty trying to direct this roleplay  
without breaking the immersion that's turning her on so much (and seems to be doing the same for Clarke, she's rubbing  
her thighs together way more than she would need to hold it in.) She switches to a different tact. "It won't be long now,  
just think about how good it will feel when we get home. It's going to feel so good, you're going to feel soooo good baby."

They're pulling into their subdivision now, heading onto their street. "Fuck, Lexa. I'm so fucking full, I need to gooooo."  
All this talking about it actually has Clarke getting into a bit of a state, she isn't playing it up as much as she thought.  
"Hurry baby, hurry"

They pull into their driveway, Lexa opens the garage and they sit there as it slowly starts to open. Suddenly Clarke whips  
off her seatbelt and jumps out of the car, running towards the front door and into the house. Lexa closes her eyes and moans  
in the car, thinking about how Clarke must be feeling right now. Thinking of her running towards their bathroom...

She needs to be in the house right now. She pulls the car into the garage, barely remembers to put it in park and turn off the  
engine before she jumps out and runs into the house, forgetting the garage door entirely. She sprints down towards the bathroom,  
catching a glimpse of Clarke just before the door slams shut. She reaches out for the door, the pulls back, pressing her ear  
against the door instead. She hears fabric sliding against skin, and realizing that it's Clarke's underwear moving down her legs  
she loses control for a moment

Lexa undoes the button on her pants, and pulls the front of her button down out of them. She hears Clarke put the toilet seat cover up and her right hand slips below her pants, touching the outside of her panties. When she hears Clarke sit down, her left hand finds a button on her chest and undoes it, slipping underneath to caress her super sensitive breasts through her bra. She's expecting to hear the sound of pee hitting water, but instead covering it up is a loud drawn out moan. Lexa is lost in her own world now, picturing the look of relief on Clarke's face and the feeling of finally releasing all that built up pressure. Without intending to, Lexa pulls her panties to the side and starts rubbing tight circles on her clit. She hears steady moans from Clarke while she gets closer and closer to her own release. She starts to feel the accelerating buildup of her approaching Climax when Clarke opens the door.

Clarke sees Lexa, wantonly touching herself outside the door of their bathroom, pupils blown, breathing hard and completely flushed.  
Lexa gives out a small moan and Clarke realizes - she's close, way too close. She puts on her best angry bitch face and clears her  
throat. Lexa has the decency to stop and looks a little sheepish, which makes it all the more fun for Clarke to mess with her a  
little.

"So, that's why you did this to me, huh? You wanted me to the point of physical pain so you could get **yourself** off?" Clarke tried  
to take the sting out of her words with her eyes, but Lexa just looked down and started justifying.

"No, Clarke, not at all. I wanted you to feel the tension to make the relief better, that's all. It wasn't about hurting you."

"Relax honey, I'm not upset with how tonight went. You know I was playing along, I was having fun, trust me."

"But then why are you upset?"

"I'm upset that you're about to make yourself come without me! I want you coming undone on my fingers, with my tongue on your  
clit, moaning my name and saying filthy thing to me." Clarke smiled as Lexa's eyes rolled back at the thoughts she was putting.  
in her head "And if you care about my tension and my relief, then you still have work to do!" Although embarrassingly little  
work based on how much wetness she felt between her folds. "In fact, why don't you go get my birthday present and get it  
ready, I'll be waiting for you on our bed. If you do it fast enough, maybe even on my hands and knees"

Lexa looked at Clarke in disbelief, then moaned and headed off to their closet to pull out the strap-on that Clarke had purchased  
for her birthday last year. When she'd asked how buying a sex toy was a birthday present, Clarke had just laughed and said  
"My present isn't the strap-on babe, my present is you fucking me with it." Lexa moved with ungodly speed thinking about Clarke  
and her perfect body on their bed, waiting to be filled and fucked and worshiped like the Goddess she is she hears Clarke's voice just loud enough  
to be heard.

"And don't you dare take off that shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you want to!


End file.
